


Draw Me In

by Scarletbelle87



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Vampire Sex, vampire reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbelle87/pseuds/Scarletbelle87
Summary: Seto Kaiba is stalked during his nights at Kaiba Corp. by a beautiful vampire. You have never experienced a scent so appealing in all your years. You abduct him but he is as drawn to you as you are to him. Where will the night take you?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Draw Me In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here is a little one shot to mark the occasion. I'm a little nervous about this because it's a little more uncensored than my usual style.
> 
> This idea was inspired a few months back by a song called Darkshines by Muse. It always makes me think of a vampire for some reason. Give it a listen :)
> 
> without further ado...

It was a dark night in Domino. Not even a sliver of the moon could be seen in the night sky. A cool gentle breeze rustled the leaves of the manicured trees in front of the large, reflective buildings.

Clad in a long overcoat, you walked the deserted street. Your heels click clacking loudly against the sidewalk. You saw a man walk towards you, he had a frown on his face, clearly upset by something.

“Lady, you shouldn’t be walking by yourself at night. It’s not safe,” he said as he passed by you. You turned your head to look at him without stopping, to him, there was something strange about the expression on your face. It made him walk away without saying anything further.

You turned back around and continued on your way. The golden light from the streetlamp cast an angelic halo over your hair that bounced on your shoulders with each step.

Just then, a gust of wind blew across your face, carrying the most delicious scent you had ever smelled. Instantly, it made your mouth water. You looked around to find the source of the scent and that was when you saw him. A tall, handsome man in a dark suit. His chestnut hair ruffled in the breeze. Every muscle tightened in your body, urging you to spring forward. 

You had always been careful, but the scent overwhelmed your senses. Despite knowing exactly who he was, you could think of nothing but draining his body of every last drop of delicious, warm blood. You were about to let yourself loose when a teenager, just as tall as the handsome man but with hair as black as night, emerged from the tall glass building. The warm smile that suddenly brightened the business man’s face stopped you in your tracks and you watched the two of them enter the limousine which then pulled away.

Seto Kaiba. You would never have thought that he would be your ultimate prey.

You went back every night that week. Watching him. Inhaling his scent in the night air until you almost lost control. He had a routine. It seemed on the nights he worked late, he would always take a walk to a nearby coffee shop and leave with a large drink that you could smell the strength of.

The thought passed through your mind that he could be very useful to you, but if you were honest with yourself, it was an excuse to get close to him for you were unequivocally attracted to him.

Sitting by the window of your apartment, you thought of him. He was intriguing. There was something different about him and his allure just grew stronger and stronger until you decided to do something about it.

That night you waited until Kaiba stepped out of the glass doors and before his foot could step off the first stair, you pounced.

Moving faster than even a blur could register, you grabbed Kaiba who had the wind knocked out of him, but he could do nothing to stop you. He was only able to catch his breath when a door closed and you both stopped moving.

He was in your studio apartment. It had books all over the place, the bed was unmade, it looked well lived in even though every single item in there screamed expensive.

Kaiba took in the surroundings quickly and turned to face his abductor. On slightly shaky legs, he backed away from you, creating as much space between your bodies as he could.

“Who…  _ What _ are you?” he growled menacingly.

“I am a vampire and you are the most appealing human I have smelled in my one hundred and thirty-three years,” you said, slowly advancing on him. Your hips sashaying seductively. You introduced yourself, speaking conversationally to him but smiled enigmatically. Your voice was like music. He was transfixed in your gaze. Everything about you drew him in.

“I don’t believe in fairy tales,” he said looking down at you as you came to a stop in front of him, but even as the words left his mouth, he knew he did not believe them.

You chuckled. It was both a pretty and chilling sound. Danger wrapped in an alluring disguise. “You have such beautiful eyes, they tell your secrets and they’re telling me that you don’t believe that, not one little bit.” You took a step closer to him and he took a step back until he was pressed up against the cement pillar in the living area. His instincts shouting at him to maintain the distance.

You were not easily discouraged. You looked up at him through your lashes, a predatory smirk on your face. You were spectacularly beautiful. Your eyes sharp, cunning, exquisite against your silken locks.

Kaiba did not understand why he found you so attractive when you had wrenched him away from Kaiba Corp. like he weighed nothing. You had supernatural power and you had clearly been hunting him. You were dangerous.

A small voice at the back of his mind told him he should try to flee and it was probably right, but Kaiba never ran from anything a day in his life, and he was not about to start now.

You grasped his hand, your touch was cold and sent a shiver up his arm. You kissed his palm then holding his gaze, took his finger into your mouth. He did not want to show how arousing it was. He felt a prick and the trickle of blood. His breath caught as you sucked on the tiny wound but he quickly recovered himself. Thin red tendrils appeared at the edges of your iris, snaking quickly towards your pupils as if sucked into a black hole. It was gone in an instant making Kaiba question if he was just seeing things.

Kaiba felt you run your tongue over the nick, distracting him from your eyes, and he pulled his hand away. There was no hint of broken skin on his finger.

“You don’t have to pretend not to want me, I know your thoughts,” you said huskily.

He narrowed his eyes at you then looked to his hand and back at you, piecing it together.

“You don’t disappoint.” You smiled broadly. “First person to put it together so quickly. Yes, the blood allows me to read your thoughts.”

“But not for long,” he said, holding your gaze.

“Long enough.” You pressed your body against his, raising yourself on tip toes to whisper seductively into his ear. “Give yourself to me.”

Kaiba felt his entire body electrify. Before he even realized what was happening, his feet left the floor and he felt his back hit the soft mattress with a bounce as you tossed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. With impressive dexterity despite how fast you moved, you undid the buttons on his shirt, pulling it open and exposing his impressive physique.

Kaiba never took his eyes off you as you drank him. He tried to control the rise and fall of his chest, he did not want you to see the effect you were having on him but at the same time his heart beat frantically. Fear pulsed through his veins but he tried with all his might to suppress it, keeping his face a stoic mask.

Hiding his feelings was something he did well or so he thought. He just could not understand why he was so attracted to you. You, who regarded him with cold, piercing, intelligent eyes. The eyes of an apex predator.

You cocked your head to the side, your lips quirked up knowingly as you felt him beneath you. The fabric of his well-tailored suit pants were straining in an attempt to confine his growing size.

Straddling his body on the bed, you looked down upon your delicious prey, gazing into his heated, steely eyes.

“You cannot hide your fear from me Seto Kaiba. I can see the blood rush beneath your veins.” You placed your cool fingers on his neck. “I hear your heart beat.”

You could see every pulse of blood beneath his skin. Being on top of him like you were, there was no escaping that sweet, intoxicating scent that made you want to expose yourself the first night you smelled him. It made your throat burn with thirst.

How desperate you were for a taste.

_ “No!” _ you thought to yourself.  _ “Not yet.” _ You gazed down into his blue eyes that held such fire. There was so much you learned while watching him, listening through your superhuman hearing.  _ “What a captivating creature. I shall have taste, but  _ just _ a taste. I want him to be mine.” _

Your cool, smooth hand caressed his cheek, he leaned into the touch despite himself. His traitorous heart skipped a beat at the touch. Kaiba narrowed his eyes at you. He could not read your thoughts and was not sure he wanted to. What he did crave was a taste of your lips. No one had ever made his blood heat like you had done this evening. It was frustrating. It made no sense.

“You don’t understand why you’re so attracted to me. Why your body responds to my every touch.” His muscles rippled under your hands as they travelled over his stomach. “It’s part of my abilities, but I don’t think I need them with you, do I? No. I can see that you, Seto Kaiba, are attracted to dangerous things.”

“If you’re so sure, don’t use it,” he said with the full effect of his notorious attitude, thinking it may be what he needed to break free.

“I don’t normally respond to such blatant challenges. I can still read your mind,” you whispered with a cocked brow lowering your face to his. With a smile you pulled away from him and in that moment he felt as if an imaginary bond had lifted off him but he had no desire to leave. Kaiba did not understand.

“Confused? There’s nothing keeping you here but your own desire for me.” You said as you ran the pad of your finger over his lips.

He knew you were not wrong. Kaiba had a dilemma. He wanted you but he already established that you were dangerous, and he really did not like people telling him what he would do.  _ “Unless it’s my choice” _ he thought.

Throwing caution to the wind, he pulled you down to him, roughly kissing you, trying to exert his dominance. You chuckled. You enjoyed how feisty he was. The aggression smashing through your control built up over a century.

You did not mind a fight for dominance. Not this time.

Being infinitely stronger than him, you easily pulled away from his tight hold. You moved in a barely visible blur and before he could register what was happening, he found himself naked on the bed with you, equally nude, crawling over him. The predator was never more apparent than right now and for the first time that night, he could read your mind as clearly as you could read his.

He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you hard and quick. “Your desire for me is just as much the reason why I’m here. Don’t try to deny it,” he husked.

“I wasn’t going to.” You grinned.

You snaked an arm under his head and grabbed a fistful of his soft hair, forcing him to tilt his face up to you. With a wicked gleam in your eye, you lowered your lips to his and at the very moment they connected, there was an explosion of passion. There was no control now. No holding back. He kissed you with an animalistic ferocity and could feel how much it affected you. He scratched his nails down your back making you arch with closed eyes at the aggressive touch and breaking the connection of your lips. A loud moan escaped you that sent goosebumps racing along his body. Suspended above him with your curtain of hair cascading around him, he saw your canines grow long and dagger-like.

When you opened your eyes they were aflame with lust.

Kaiba grabbed your ass, his fingertips digging into your skin and he pushed off the bed, sitting up with every part of you making contact with his skin.

You were cold. Your mouth, your skin, even your slickness. Having his heat almost inside you was driving you crazy.

He kissed you roughly, there was no need for him to be gentle here. He idly wondered if you would have to be, but the moment he pushed his tongue into your mouth, the thought scattered. The danger was exciting.

You kissed him back allowing him this smidge of control before you would take it back. Being with this mortal was exhilarating. No one had ever dared to treat you this way. Not when you were human and certainly not when you became a vampire.

Kaiba trailed hard, lustful kisses down your neck and could feel your chuckle. The irony was not lost on him. Here was a mortal man with his teeth scraping along the skin of a vampire's neck.

He pushed you back allowing him to dip his head to your breast. He took your nipple in his mouth teasing it with his tongue. Looking up through his lashes, he saw unbridled pleasure on your face. Your eyes closed, mouth agape. He smirked knowing exactly how good he was at this.

He lifted his head minutely but you pushed it back down, silently instructing him to continue. With chortle, he unleashed his teeth on you, biting down on the sensitive flesh.

"Aah," you released a breathy moan. You were losing your patience. You had wanted to draw this out but now you just wanted him in you.

You snapped your eyes open and pushed him down by his muscular shoulders. His back meeting the silky sheets suddenly.

"Enough playing around Seto Kaiba," you said in a take charge tone. The smug look on his face was clear as day. You may have been stronger than him, but he could have just as strong an effect on you.

You lowered yourself onto his hard, throbbing cock, your eyes fluttering closed. A low throaty moan escaped him and you wanted to hear that sound again. You wanted to hear it for the eternity you were cursed to endure. It would not be a curse with him.

You pinned him with your gaze as you rocked back and forth on him. You felt elevated to another plane of carnal sensation. Kaiba could barely stand the sweet torturous pace you maintained. He wanted to grab onto you and drive into you on every surface of this apartment without tiring. In his mind, your taunting smile remained on your face. He wanted to taste that smile until the sun rose.

He had been with others, but it never once felt like this. The longer you rode him, the more heated his blood felt. The tighter his muscles coiled.

You could see what you were doing to him and saw the spark in his eyes when he could take it no more. Sinking his fingers into your hips, he thrust into you wildly, powerfully. He wanted control. You could see how badly he wanted to fill you but you would not allow it. Not yet.

A smooth, delicate hand wrapped around his throat and instantly, those heated eyes flared with anger so intense it caught you off guard. You frowned at the strong reaction and bent down to kiss his neck which you noticed had a scar around it. You took your hand away from his throat and pinned his hands above his head in both of yours. You nibbled on his neck feeling him relax under you once more and sunk your fangs into his skin. Blood flowed freely into your mouth. It tasted so much better than you had been imagining since you first saw him. This blood you craved brought with it a flood of horrendous memories and powerful hate. Visions of a painful collar, of a stinging switch, of fatigue, filled your mind but there was so much love, a fiercely protective streak and it was all for one black-haired boy.

It all took your breath away.

This human beneath you was due some happiness and his ecstasy would begin now. The moment you bit into him it felt as if he was weightless. Every bit of stress, every thought weighing heavily on his mind vanished. All he felt was pleasure beyond comprehension.

The rapturous feeling of you sliding along his cock magnified. Was he imagining it or were you starting to feel warm to him?

Your tongue licked along the puncture wounds in his neck, healing them and you moved to gaze into his eyes. The red tendrils were back in your eyes, but they stayed in place. He was lost in the depths of them but his body never forgot the pleasure he inflicted and was being inflicted upon him. Every thrust felt like another explosion of euphoria. Kaiba kissed you ravenously and you knew he was about to come, so you pushed him down and stopped moving, killing every sensation.

"You don't get to do that just yet," you teased wickedly.

Kaiba growled in frustration, flipping you onto your back and raising your leg up around his hip. Without a second thought he sheathed himself into your now warm folds and set a relentless pace. He crushed his lips to yours, your moans mingling into one as your tongues intertwined.

"You're warm," he said softly when he broke the kiss.

"Because of you," you replied, touching his neck. He understood but did not care right now. All that mattered was pleasure. 

His breathing became rapid as his body began beading with sweat. You had had enough of him being in control. You liked bringing powerful men to their knees but knew that would never work with Kaiba. He was a challenge and this was a dance you were enjoying. 

You threw him onto his back and straddled him once more. Holding onto the headboard to redirect your strength, you rocked your hips back and forth, up and down. Kaiba was caught in your utter freedom. 

You were getting close but so was he. He grabbed your hips allowing him to forcefully meet you thrust for thrust. All that could be heard was the slapping of skin together and your passion filled moans.

"Oh God! Don't stop!" you instructed in an urgent whisper spurring Kaiba on. The wood began to splinter in your hands as ecstasy overcame you in a long loud moan but Kaiba did not let up. He was not far behind and enjoyed the fact that he had now turned you into a blubbering mess.

All too soon his rhythm became erratic and his eyes closed, his face contorted, as he reached his release with an intensity he had never before experienced. You watched him intently as he tightly held you through the pulsing of his body until he finally stilled.

You kissed his lips and he slowly opened his eyes taking in the otherworldly look of you. Realisation hit him hard in that moment. He had just slept with a vampire. The fear was gone. There was no regret, but he could not believe that he had just let go in this way.

You laughed prettily. There was no doubt that you were beguiling.

"What does it matter if I am a vampire?" You still had a line to his thoughts.

"You bit me."

"You're fine, you won't be turning," you assured him.

"Am I supposed to take your word for it?" He asked lowly.

"I was cursed. For me to turn you, I would have to drink from you and you would have to drink from me. This would have to happen under the night sky and dawn would have to break with my blood in your body." You kissed his lips sweetly, it was your first truly gentle touch. "I don't want this for you Seto Kaiba." 

"What do you want?"

"For you to rule the day, and I shall rule the night." You said with a smirk.


End file.
